The fourth New Yorker
by bluefinlandgirl
Summary: Kurt and Rachel can't deal with Santana anymore - she's furious and loud and keeps teasing them. Kurt suggests that they will get a fourth roommate, someone who will balance the situation. They will be surprised when an ex-Warbler appears behind their door. Klaine, Finchel, Sebtana (a little bit Brittana & Huntbastian). A lot of humour. Better summary inside!
1. The Prologue

_And then there were the fourth, fifth and sixth_

**Read before the fic; **rated T (for language, kisses, making out), drama, romance, humour, _Klaine_, _Finchel_, _Sebtana_ (also a little bit Brittana & Huntbastian), I do not own the characters or Glee, I'm writing fics for fun. I hope you review, reviews keep me writing more enthusiastic and more often. I try to focuse to Rachel, Kurt and Santana equally so you can enjoy all of them.

_Rachel and Kurt can't deal with Santana anymore. Santana's loud and temperament and just keeps annoying twinsies. Kurt suggest to Rachel that they could get a fourth roommate so Santana could get a friend to argue with - Rachel's too busy with auditions and Kurt's stressed out with Vogue. Eventually they manage to get a new roommate who walks behind their door and knocks - Sebastian Smythe. Can Santana, Rachel and Kurt deal with an ex-Warbler? Rachel's still in love with Finn who spends his time in college in Ohio. Kurt and Blaine keep texting and tweeting to each other, and Blaine pays a visit to Kurt in New York. Can Kurt finally forgive him?  
_

* * *

**a/u **about prologue; prologue is supposed to be short, it just explains why Kurt and Rachel want to have a new roommate. _Chapters will be a lot longer! :-)_

_Prologue _

**Rachel**

I sighed and looked at my reflection from the big mirror. I tried to smile. My brown, shiny hair was in ponytail. I hadn't really put any make-up today, because it was a day off from school and I wouldn't go to anywhere today. I was just chilling with Kurt and Santana at home, in our lovely, old loft apartment in the centre of New York City. I didn't actually like the neighborhood – I mean, when there were only Kurt and I, we were often really scared of everything loud coming from the outside of the building. There were a lot of shouting and our neighbors fought often. I loved the building we lived in, but it was sometimes really restless place to live.

At the moment our apartment was also really restless place to live.

Kurt and I knew what Santana would bring to our loft when we let her move in – a lot of temperament and sarcastic jokes. She took care of her own things and decided to cook as well. I had always known that she liked to interfere to others business, but now the situation had gotten out of hand, completely.

We fought a lot. Kurt and I were usually pleased with each other but the problem was Santana. She was too temperament and interfered with every little thing. I knew she didn't do that on purpose, though, but she has still started to annoy us. I was grateful for her actions with Brody so I knew I couldn't just kick her out, and I didn't even want to do that. Kurt didn't want to do that, either. But he had to do something, or she would annoy us to death.

"Rachel, can you come here for a second, please?" I heard Kurt say from the big and cozy couch in front of our TV. I walked over to him and smiled when I saw that Kurt had his boyfriend, Bruce, pillow with him. Kurt's usually so neat and tidy hair looked a little bit messy – I was pretty sure he had taken a nap with the pillow few minutes ago.

Kurt looked at me and smiled to me when I sat down on the couch and looked at him. "We have to talk," he said to me and put his big and spongy pillow next to him so I could come closer. I nodded and looked at him curiously. Kurt bites his lower lip and looked uncomfortable. He smoothed the fabric of his shirt. I knew that gesture. He would say something he didn't like to say.

"It's about… _Santana_, right?" I asked and lowered my voice. Kurt nodded and looked at his hands.

"I like her," he said and spoke quietly. "I really do like her and I appreciate how she wanted us to realize that Brody's a gigolo."

"Still not over it," I added inconveniently and smirked to myself.

I had found out about Brody two weeks ago. I had been so mad at myself when I had finally realized what he really was – I was still a little bit mad – and I just couldn't had believed how stupid and blind I had been for months. _For months! _I had let Brody to live here, live in our loft, our little and cute apartment and let him use our shower, _my bed_…

I shook my head a little bit to the thought. Kurt looked sympathetic when he looked at me and smiled a little bit. "And she had done things here," Kurt continued his talk and put his right arm around me. "She has washed dishes and all that but…"

"I know," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's not that I don't understand, because I do, God yes," Kurt added immediately. "Brittany is still with Sam and according to Blaine's talks, they like each other and seem to be in love – "

"Wait, wait," I said quickly and looked at my best friend with a flirty smirk. "You have started to chat with Blaine about those things? Our friends' things?"

Kurt blushed and rubbed his cheek. "Well, Blaine and I might have started to chat and tweet and send text messages – "

"And that bond in the wedding – "

"Rachel, stop it."

I giggled and showed my tongue to him. He chuckled. "Anyway, of course Santana is pissed off. I have noticed how she sometimes stares out of the window with blank expression or how she sings 'Song bird' or 'Mine' when she vacuums or cooks," Kurt explained and looked doleful. I pursed up my lips sympathetically. We both felt bad for Santana, even though she didn't want it and for the most of the time she didn't even unhappiness show to us others.

"It's just that I think, even though she's so, so strong and tough, that she feels herself lonely from time to time. I mean, we two," I explained with hands and gave an amused laugh. "We are _twinsies_."

"And Broadway freaks," Kurt added with a finger.

"She's ambitious and loud just like us but she isn't still the same."

"That's really good thing, but she does feel lonely, I know it. She just doesn't admit it to anyone."

I nodded. "And that's why she's onto us and is so furious and, and _grumpy_ all the time", I tried to explain. I really couldn't explain it with words. Santana wasn't exactly the same anymore, especially now when Brody was gone and she couldn't mock him and tried to expose his true nature. She loved to play and mock and argue, and even though so did Kurt and I, we weren't alike with her. I loved games and arguments from time to time, but not every day. We all three were divas, but Santana was temperament person every day, she needed to have something going on _all the time_, especially now when she probably felt herself a little bit lonely with Kurt and I. If she had been still with Brittany, she wouldn't have needed those games every day.

"I have been thinking," Kurt started slowly and took his pillow back into his lap. I stared at the pillow and listened to him. "I… You know, when Brody lived here, there were four of us. When Adam visited here really often, there were usually four or five of us. You do remember how Santana loved to argue with Brody, right?"

I nodded. "And she liked to say things to Adam, too," Kurt continued. I nodded again. "So basically she had always someone who argued with her or laughed with her. We aren't like that. I know she loves us, and we love her, but… well, you know how things are now. This can't go on like this. We need to get a fourth roommate."

* * *

_Reviews, please! :-)_


	2. 1st: The start

Aw, thank you so much for your kind comments, followings and favorites! I'm surprised, I didn't expect that you would be so excited by this story! Wow! This is really amazing. Thank you. I hope you keep reviewing, I really had inspiration because of your comments and even tho I have been a bit busy, I wanted to write this chapter as fast as possible. I try to write the next chapter even faster! :)

* * *

_The first chapter _"the start"

**Kurt**

_You never guess what Rachel & I decided to do! _– Kurt

_Probably not, yeah. :D What did you guys decide? _– BA

_We will have a new roommate! _– Kurt

_Really? Wow. Why? Wait, I know this. Because of Santana? Right? _– BA

_Yes. You know… Well, we have discussed about her. She basically makes our lives so hard right now with her temperament personality. We love her but right now Rachel and I have too much going on. I'm stressing out because of Vogue, I mean, I have _so _much work to do right now and I have NYADA and everything, my vocal trainer keeps harassing me saying 'Try to sing with lower key' and everything. I can't deal with all this! _– Kurt

_You gotta calm down, Kurt. Breath, I don't wanna you to have a nervous breakdown. Screw some teacher, your voice is beautiful. And try to cope with Vogue. Remember, you like that job, they pay well and you get a chance to do what you want to! _– BA

Kurt smiled to his Samsung Galaxy S III phone and text messages from Blaine. He had really busy and stressing day – right now Kurt was sitting in cafeteria of NYADA. He had barely eaten any of his chocolate muffin because he was so eager to text to Blaine.

_I know, I know. Sigh. Sometimes I just wish I was still at high school… But then I remember that I love New York. _– Kurt

_It's your dream. I just wish we could see more often. _– BA

Kurt smiled again and bite a piece of the muffin. It tasted so good, even though he could easily taste fat and sugar in every bite he put into his mouth. He was usually accurate when it came to eating but didn't really care about it today. He didn't even notice it.

_Me, too. But I've got to go now, my class starts soon. I took an optional course of street fashion. _– Kurt

_What's that? :) _- BA

_It is arranged once a week. We go to outside, on the streets of New York and we wonder around in groups or alone and choose three random passers-by. We take a picture of them – with their permission, of course – and ask a couple of questions about their style. Then we make portfolio of all passers-by we have chosen and give portfolios to teacher. _– Kurt

_Oh, cool! Have fun! :) _- BA

_I will! Thank you! _– Kurt

Kurt smiled a little bit and put his phone back into his black, big bag which was lying on a next seat. Kurt sat alone at a little table next to a big window which showed a beautiful view to the New York's busy street. The day was beautiful – blue sky and no clouds. It was clear that summer was coming fast – it was already April.

Kurt ate the rest of his muffin and got up. He dropped garbage into waste basket and headed to next class.

**Santana**

This was so boring.

I was sitting on the couch in front of TV and watched some random show which included a dump man and college. I really couldn't focus on that kind of program, it was just too boring. I fumbled with a remote control and put my long, black hair into a high ponytail at the same time. I didn't even bother to check how I was looking. I didn't care, I was too bored.

I loved New York. It was way more permissive than Ohio. Ohio was too small place for me to fit in. In New York I could do things I wanted to – be a cage dancer in a lesbian bar and take some dance classes in NYADA. I actually loved dancing but I really couldn't figure out what to do for a living.

The days were always the most boring. Rachel and Kurt were both at school from nine to four and after that they had to do all the homework. Of course they didn't have the same schedule every week and sometimes one of them had a day off from school, but still, I was pretty much alone every day. When they came home from school or work, they were always so tired. I worked at nights and went to dance classes in the evenings, so when they were at home, I was somewhere else. I didn't have enough social interaction with other people.

I turned off the TV and got up. I looked around me. I loved our apartment. The main colors were brown and white, and there were shades of green, blue and gray. We had a big living room in which was also the door to the stairs of this apartment house. Our kitchen was also a part of the living room. I didn't really cook, I preferred to washings dishes or vacuuming. Rachel was the main chef here and cooked often some weird vegetarian food – luckily she always remembered me and Kurt and cooked some meat next to vegetarian things.

Our apartment was kind of old. This whole building was kind of old. Kurt had told us that this house had used to be a part of the old wooden factory.

My bedroom was cool. It had a big window and view to the big park which was always full of joggers, dog-owners and busy business people who walked past the park. I also saw a busy street of New York. My bed was kind of big, even though I always slept alone. The colors of the room were pretty much the same that in other rooms – brown, white and blue. The cover of my bed was navy blue and my small desk was light brown. I also had a big mirror in my room, which I absolutely loved. My closet was big and white. Curtains were blue.

I walked into my room and over to my desk. My laptop was lying on the small desk and Samsung was next to it. I took my phone and looked at it. No messages, no calls, nothing – just Brittany staring at me. She was the background of my phone.

Brittany. I missed her so much.

I sighed and decided not to think about it right now. It was too hard for me, even though I didn't show it to anyone. I was sure Kurt and Rachel noticed it somehow but I was glad they hadn't been asking about it. They knew how the thing was. Kurt sent text messages to Blaine who told how the things at McKinley were. We knew everything, even though I wasn't even very interested.

**Kurt**

_Santana just left, so come here as fast as you can. We are going to search new roommates. _– Rachel

Kurt looked at his phone and nodded to himself. He had just got out the school and was now heading to subway. The distance between home and school wasn't that long, but he was exhausted and didn't want to take a walk right now.

He headed to subway and tried to avoid people. The subway was full of people and Kurt really didn't need this traffic to make his mind and body even more tired. His bag felt so heavy and his shoes uncomfortable. Luckily he had his sun glasses with him.

Kurt sat down in the subway and put the bag into his lap. He opened the bag and checked that he had everything with him. He had a big binder full of fashion and school things. He studied it a little bit while he was sitting and waiting to get home. There were a lot of people in the subway and some of them had to stand because of lack of seats.

When the subway finally stopped Kurt got up and walked fast back into the daylight. The sun was still shining but Kurt spotted more clouds than before going to subway. It wouldn't have been a wonder if it had started to rain soon.

"Rachel, I'm home," Kurt informed when he opened the door of their apartment. He saw Rachel sitting on the couch with a coffee cup. The girl smiled. "When did you get home?" Kurt asked curiously and closed the door behind him by pulling it back its place.

"An hour ago," Rachel replied and slurped her drink. She hadn't turned on the TV but there was a book on the little and low glass table in front of her. Kurt nodded to Rachel and started to take of his coat and shoes. He dropped his bag onto the floor. Rachel watched him over the couch. "How was your day?" she asked and again slurped the coffee.

"Fine but exhausting," Kurt replied with a tiny sigh. He put his coat away and took his bag. He quickly took it to his room and then returned to their living room-kitchen. He opened the door to their bathroom and washed his hands. He took a look in the mirror above of a sink. His eyes were tired and he wasn't pleased with his hair style today. It wasn't as neat as usually.

Kurt went back to living room and sat down the couch next to Rachel, who moved a little bit. Kurt looked at her. Rachel had grown up a lot since high school. Her style was more adult nowadays but wasn't slutty-ish like it had been when she was dating Brody. Kurt was pleased with Rachel's current style. When she had got her make-over, she had started to dress too slutty and her make-up has made her look like a porn star. Luckily those days were over and Rachel had stopped putting so much make-up and had put more clothes on. Her hair was more natural than a month ago, too.

"So," Rachel started her speech. She put her cup onto the table and looked at Kurt with her big dark brown eyes. Kurt nodded. "I did a little research. We can put a notification on the Internet or just ask someone to move in. We can also take contact to different kind of companies and they will get us a new roommate, maybe a student."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. Rachel looked at him to get some kind of answer. "Well, everything's fine by me. I don't know if we really know someone who could join us, so we probably need to contact some company which takes care of students' rentals."

"I agree with you," Rachel said immediately with a big nod. "I don't think we should anyone to move in, there really isn't any person right now…"

Kurt noticed how Rachel lowered her voice and looked at her hands. Kurt was pretty sure the girl was thinking about Finn. Finn was currently studying at Lima College.

"Um, so if we contact some company," Kurt said hesitantly, "how long will it take for them to get us a new roommate?"

"Not very long time because there are thousands of young people who want move to this borough. Do you know how many people live in Staten Island, for example, and they have to travel every day to here because of school or work? Of course the distance isn't _that long_ and public transport is really fast but – "

"Yes, I know," Kurt said amused as he looked at Rachel who had started to talk fast and reminded him of Lima Rachel. "So we could get her or him this spring?"

"Absolutely," Rachel said smiling and didn't seem to take offence of Kurt's previous interruption.

"Can we be influential in who is going to move in?"

"Of course we can be, we can decide person's age and sex, for example."

Kurt smiled. He was starting to get really excited about the new roommate thing. He wasn't usually that spontaneous about new and unknown things but he was so exhausted because of Santana that right now he was nothing but glad to get new person into their apartment.

"I don't care about sex," Kurt said. Rachel agreed with a nod and took her cup from the table. "I think that the age of this person should be something around our age. A student or someone working. We could add that this person has to be neat, right?"

"Absolutely," Rachel said immediately and rolled her eyes. "We don't want to get our loft messy. And he, or she, has to very trusty. It'd be better if we contacted to some really popular and good company so we could avoid unpleasant surprises."

Kurt nodded again. He was excited but the thought of Santana getting furious about this started to sneak into his mind. Santana was, however, Kurt and Rachel's paying guest and even though she had as much as saying about things as them, in the end Rachel and Kurt would be the people who decided about these kinds of things. It might seemed unfair to get a roommate like this, but Kurt and Rachel knew how Santana would be like if they told her before taking contact to rental companies.

**Santana**

It was 8.15 pm. Santana was standing in the kitchen in her blue mini shorts and white tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had already washed her face from make-up. She opened the fridge and took out a can of blueberry yogurt. It was definitely her favorite flavor.

Santana sat down next to a kitchen table and started to eat. She watched Kurt and Rachel who were sitting on the living room couch. Both of them had a weird look on their faces and Santana started to become already suspicious. Twinsies have been acting a little weird for a week now and Santana had tried to find out what was the deal. At first she had thought of Blaine and Finn – it was obvious how much those two were missed by Kurt and Rachel. Santana wasn't sure if that was the problem, though. There was something else and she had tried to figure things out. Kurt and Rachel were, however, too mysterious.

"You know, twinsies, if you ain't telling me what the deal is, I have no problem to use my interrogation skills," Santana said to Kurt's and Rachel's occipitals. Twinsies turned around on the couch to look at Santana who was sitting in the kitchen side of the room.

"Santana, stop it," Rachel commented and bite her lower lip. Kurt didn't look Santana in the eye, which was unordinary.

"What is it, Porcelain? You know you can tell me," Santana smirked at Kurt. Kurt looked at her confused and Rachel coughed shyly. Santana lifted her eyebrows. There was definitely something going on in their loft and Santana didn't like it. "Seriously, what is it? You two have been so mysterious all week. It started on Monday and it is Sunday evening now. I would like to know what you two are planning."

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other. Santana ate rest of her yogurt and left the can on the table. She sat and crossed her arms determined. She didn't move her eye contact from Kurt and Rachel. Rachel turned off the TV and Kurt sighed. Santana glared at them. There were something going on – Rachel had make-up, even though it was Sunday evening. Kurt's hair was as neat and they both were wearing good-looking clothes. It was really weird.

"Okay, Santana, you have to promise that you won't – " Rachel started to talk but couldn't finish her sentence because of the sound from the door. Someone knocked.

"Mm, who wanna see us now? Is it that old cat lady again?" Santana said amused but stopped laughing when she saw Kurt and Rachel's expressions. They both were looking excited and a little bit nervous, too.

"I don't think it's the cat lady," Kurt said quickly and got up from the couch. Rachel followed her and they both walked towards the door. Santana gave them an angry look and got up. She didn't move, just stood next to the kitchen table her arms crossed.

_Knock, knock._

"Oh God," Kurt chuckled like a little child. He and Rachel were almost jumping as Kurt started to open the door by pulling it.

There was a silence when Kurt had opened the door. He and Rachel didn't move when they saw the person behind the door. Santana didn't see who it was so she moved a little bit and stared at the door in front of fridge. When she saw who it was, she lifted her eyebrows in the amazement and shock.

Sebastian Smythe was standing in their doorway, smirking.

* * *

Reviews? ;-)


	3. 2nd: New person in the house

**a/u; **Yay a new chapter! Sorry, it's been over a week! Well, I guess it's okay, tho. I hope you enjoy this. A lot of Santana & Sebastian here, and Kurt, less Rachel this time. Once again I thank you for all lovely reviews, I appreciate those so very much! I hope you will review this time as well. :)

* * *

_The second chapter _"new person in the house"

**Kurt**

Kurt stared at the young man in the doorway. He was tall, broad shoulders, deep-green eyes, kind of thin lips and straight nose. The man's hair was darker than what Kurt had seen before – copper brown hair was now dark brown and looked good with deep-green eyes. The young man's clothes were tidy and stylish, but also casual – he had blue, good-fitting jeans, white T-shirt and a green-blue-white plaid long-sleeve shirt. Kurt always noticed people's style and the young man in front of him – Sebastian Smythe – looked different than what he had get used to see.

"Se-Sebastian," was all Kurt was able to say. His voice wasn't as clear as usually. Sebastian continued smirking and Kurt noticed him carrying a suitcase with him. Rachel, who stood next to Kurt, looked absolutely stunned and blinked her eyes confused. Neither of them had planned anything like this. They thought they would get a nice student to live with them. They didn't expect Sebastian Smythe to appear behind their loft's door.

"Well, Old Betty White, you don't bother to let me step inside, huh?" Sebastian said and lifted his eyebrows. Kurt opened his mouth but couldn't really say anything. What were you supposed to say in that kind of situation? Kurt _hated_ Sebastian and Sebastian hated him probably even more. Kurt had been sure that Sebastian was the one who was with Blaine in the previous fall because Kurt knew Sebastian would love to break Kurt completely. Luckily he wasn't the one who Blaine cheated with. Kurt wouldn't have stood it.

"I-I don't understand," Rachel started to speak and waved her hands like trying to figure out the whole situation. Kurt looked at her as confused as her.

"Well, Young Barbra Streisand, that isn't my problem," Sebastian said and faked a sad look. Kurt stared at him. Sebastian looked _so,_ _so _different. He was taller, he had dark brown hair and he looked so much more casual without his Warblers outfit. He was more grown-up and it felt really weird. Apparently his behavior was still as childish as what it had used to be.

All Kurt was able to do was to step outside and nod. Rachel did the same thing and closed the door behind Sebastian. Sebastian put his suitcase down and looked around him. Kurt didn't notice Santana, who appeared in front of them from the kitchen part. The girl was much smaller than Sebastian and didn't really look threatening in her mini shorts and white tank top. Her face expression, however, really was threatening. Sebastian hadn't seen her at first and now that he had noticed her, he was looking quite surprised.

"Listen, Twink, I don't know how in the hell you are here and what are you doing and why you are carrying your suitcase, but you don't come here and start to insult my friends with that stupid look on your face," she started to speak and used her fingers to get Sebastian to understand the message. Sebastian blinked his eyes a little bit but recovered from his confusion quickly. He smirked and looked down at Santana. Kurt was standing next to them with Rachel and they shared the look which was full of guilty.

"I happen to move in here, Sha-Queer-A," Sebastian replied and smirked more. Kurt was afraid of breathing. Santana puckered her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah, right," she said like Sebastian's words were just a big joke. She looked on her right to see Kurt's and Rachel's expressions. "Seriously, why is he here?"

Kurt bite his lower lip and could felt his guiltiness showing. He didn't know if it had been so good idea to get a new roommate without telling to Santana about it. At least now it seemed like a horrible idea considering Santana's both confused and angry look. Rachel gave an awkward cough and looked at her hands. Sebastian observed the situation quietly.

"Well, Santana," Kurt started slowly and hesitantly. Santana looked interested and crossed her arms determined. Kurt knew he couldn't get away from the situation. If the person had been someone else than Sebastian, the whole situation would have been a lot easier.

"I'm waiting," Santana said simply. Her dark brown eyes looked Kurt's blue eyes.

"I guess Sebastian is our new… roommate," Rachel said and looked at Sebastian. Santana lifted her eyebrows and clearly didn't believe what the brunette had just said.

"How come?"

"We kind of decided to get a new roommate," Kurt said and looked at Santana like she was something really dangerous.

There was a short silent in the room. Kurt could easily tell that Santana was thinking really hard and not so nice things.

"A new roommate?" Santana repeated. She didn't look angry but Kurt noticed how she was becoming grumpy. "Why? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait, didn't you know about this?" Sebastian chuckled and got a death glare from Santana. He shut his mouth immediately and decided to just watch the situation. He still managed to smirk.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you would get furious like you're doing now if you knew about our plans," Rachel explained quickly and looked at Santana with her big brown eyes.

"Why would I get furious if ya wants to have a new roommate?" Santana asked with a cold tone in her voice. She looked at Kurt and Rachel and ignored Sebastian, who stood next to them amused.

"Well, because…"

"We kind of thought that a new roommate would do you good."

Santana didn't say anything. Usually she would have thrown things or told all kinds of insults and just went Lima Heights on everyone. Now she just stood there, her arms crossed and eyebrows lifted. Kurt was worried about her. She had been so down lately, not talking about Brittany at all. That was also one of the reasons why he and Rachel had decided to get a new roommate. Change would do them all good.

**Santana**

Santana didn't know what to say which was quite unordinary. She felt how all three stared at her – Kurt looked worried which made Santana annoyed, Rachel was careful and Sebastian clearly enjoyed the situation. Santana wanted to punch him in the face. Santana didn't, however, hate Sebastian as much anymore – they had made a deal when Karofsky had tried to kill himself. Santana still didn't like Sebastian.

"Where would he even sleep?" Santana decided to ask to get stares away. Kurt and Rachel shared a look which made Santana angry. She had never liked the way twinsies shared looks. It made her feel like an outsider.

"We were thinking about that little closet next to your room. It's big enough to have a bed and desk in it," Kurt replied quickly and looked at Santana. Santana lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh, so I can get to hear when that Twink 'gets some'," she said with a cold tone in her voice. Sebastian chuckled and looked amused. He probably thought how much fun the situation was. It made Santana even more furious.

"Oh shut up, Santana. You really don't have a right to protest," Kurt said sounding a little angrier. Santana glared at him but didn't say anything. Usually she would have said. She felt like it didn't affect in any way anymore. Twinsies didn't listen to her. They were tough, just like her, and too busy to notice her.

Santana sighed and looked Sebastian. That man had definitely done something to himself. Hair was much darker and his green eyes looked even greener. His look was almost profound, but then Santana remembered that Sebastian Smythe could never be what they called profound and a deep person. He was just a pain in ass, spoiled and rich kid who didn't know anything about the real world. He didn't have any street-smartness, like Santana did.

"Well, how long is he going to stay?" Santana asked and glared at the twinsies. Sebastian was the one to talk next.

"For this summer, at least. I might find my own apartment when the fall comes and school starts," he said and looked at Santana. Santana lifted her eyebrows. Sebastian didn't smirk as much as he usually did. His look was almost normal.

"Why are you even here?" Santana asked suspiciously. It really was strange. Sebastian should have been still at school, it was only April.

Sebastian smirked but looked different than what he used to look like. Santana decided to not say anything. She was tired and probably imagined things. She had also thought about Brittany the whole day so her mind didn't work as well as usually. "Mind your own business," Sebastian said shortly. Santana puckered her eyebrows and shot a glare to Kurt and Rachel. They looked annoyed.

"If you are going to stay here, which I actually don't like –" Kurt started but he was interrupted.

"Ok, whatever. Can I just take my things into my room? I am tired," Sebastian said a little bit irritated. Kurt sighed and nodded.

They watched as Sebastian took his suitcase and walked into his little room. He shut the door. Santana looked at Kurt and Rachel. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me anything," she said with a cold tone in her voice. She couldn't help it. She was pissed off. They wanted a new roommate because of her? That also hurt her a little bit. Because it would "do her good"? She knew she wasn't the kindest person out there but they could have told her if something wasn't right.

"Ok, so I'm going to bed," Santana informed after a short silence. Kurt and Rachel nodded and Santana headed into her room. She closed the door and sighed. It wasn't that late yet, but she was tired.

She sat down on her bed and stayed quiet. She heard some noises from Sebastian's room – he was clearly unpacking his suitcase. It wasn't that loud, though – Santana was grateful that Sebastian kept it quiet. It was a little wonder as well.

**Sebastian**

Sebastian woke up next day feeling quite fresh and cheery. He had no idea what time it was – the sun was shining through the window glass but it couldn't be more than 9 am because he never slept late.

He got up, run fingers through his hair and sighed. How in a hell had he ended up here? He hadn't known who would be his roommates when he had been informed that he had got a new home. They had probably made some kind of mistake, but he wasn't going to complain. Usually he did but he was fine with his new home. He could take theatre freaks and fire cracker for spring and one summer, he was sure about it. He would have moved out immediately if he had owned more money. His wallet – and bank account – was empty and there wasn't any room for complaining. All Sebastian could do now was to stand his roommates. It wouldn't be that horrible – at least that what he hoped. All of them would be at school or working, so Sebastian could spend weeks alone.

Sebastian looked at a little mirror in his tiny room. His hair looked horrible but he didn't care about it right now. He looked at a clock on his little wooden table – it was 9.15 am which basically meant that others would have already went to school.

Sebastian opened the door and walked into living room in his boxers and white tee. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand while doing it. He was tired but still feeling much better than yesterday – spending nights in hotels wasn't really his thing – especially when the hotels were cheap.

Sebastian walked through the living room to the kitchen. He didn't notice Santana who was opening the fridge in her mini shorts and tank top. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and walked towards Santana. He hit his chin to Santana's head. "Fuck!" Sebastian shouted and opened his eyes properly. Santana held her head and turned around to look at Sebastian. She was looking furious and almost punched Sebastian.

"Watch where you're going, _idiota_!" she said and walked past Sebastian. Sebastian blinked his eyes and looked at Santana, who sat down to the wooden kitchen table. She opened the cover of her blueberry yogurt.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Sebastian asked annoyed and opened the fridge. Santana laughed but did not sound happy.

"I would ask the same from you, bitchlet."

Sebastian bit his lower lip and tried to not say anything. Normally he would have, of course, but now he just couldn't afford it. If they kicked him out, he wouldn't have anywhere to go, expect some messy two-star hotel.

"Weren't you supposed to be at school?" Sebastian asked as he took out margarine and cheese. He looked around kitchen. "And where do you keep your bread bags?"

"Check out that wooden box next to the fridge, you dummy," Santana said annoyed behind Sebastian and continued her eating. "And I don't have school."

Sebastian almost dropped the bread bag. No. No. He wouldn't cope with Santana if she was at home every day like he. He could only imagine how much they would fight if they had to look at each other's faces every day.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked and didn't look at Santana. He focused on making breakfast for him but was very eager to hear what Santana had to say. He couldn't believe Santana was in the same situation than him – no school and apparently no job, either. Sebastian didn't like it.

"Yes I am. Why, is it so hard to believe?" Santana asked. Sebastian put his bread onto a plate and poured some orange juice in his glass. He took the glass and the plate and put them down onto the kitchen table next to Santana. He sat down and avoided her eye contact.

"Yeah. I thought you would the same than everyone else here."

Santana laughed drearily. "I'm not actually what they call a 'college girl'," she said and ate more. Sebastian chuckled. That was true. He had never seen latina as a smart girl – she had always seemed to be a girl who would rather do something than just read school books all day.

"I see," Sebastian said shortly and looked down at his plate. He felt Santana staring at him. It didn't feel particularly good but he bit his tongue to control himself. It was humiliating but he just didn't have any other choice.

They ate quietly and didn't pay any more attention to each other. Sebastian felt relieved and also thankful for that – he didn't want to explain anything. He knew Santana – and theatre freaks as well – was curious. They probably wondered why Sebastian was in New York in the middle of April. He should have been at school… and he would have been if they hadn't kicked him out.

* * *

What's wrong with Sebastian? Why doesn't he have any money even though he's from a rich family? Why has he been staying at hotels? Thoughts about this?


End file.
